The Beggar Princess
by RavenWytchBytch
Summary: She had an innocent look about her one that drew him in, but it was her darkness that consumed him.
1. I: Royal Lies

CH: I - Royal Lies

Niklaus could not have been more annoyed at his current situation. Standing before the court, beside his father, he scanned the throne room full of noblemen who had gathered for the arrival of Duchess of Grent, the Lady Caroline Forbes, and their acceptance of their betrothal.

The acceptance of the proposal had been done under extreme circumstances. Despite his father's victorious rebellion against the crown, much of the country remained in turmoil. The marriage would pacify the realm as Lady Forbes was not just any noblewoman.

Lady Forbes father was legendary Lord Frederick of House Grent, whose bloodline descended from the first settlers of the land. Her mother Elizabeth Forbes, was sister to the late King and daughter to King William IV, Lady Forbes had royal blood in her. Which made her a perfect match for quelling the insurgents done in the name of the late King.

The proposal and arrangements had come from King Alaric, lady Caroline Forbes very own godfather. The very proposal had caused many of protests from the family. It also weakened their prospective ties as many other lords, including King Alaric, had not offered their own eligible females.

 _"_ _I don't understand why we don't keep her hostage? Why not lure here under the falsehood of marriage?" Kol had been the loudest to protest to the idea of needing to solidify their claim._

 _Elijah and Niklaus were not as hard headed, they knew outside a small group of noblemen not many held them in great esteem._

 _"_ _Lady Elizabeth Forbes was wise in having the young Duchess spirited away to King Alaric's realm." Elijah sighed exhausted, "King Alaric has requested the return of her family titles and estate, she also bring a small title of courtesy that he has granted her. That with the combined dowry she will bring, and the added stability to the realm once she is married into our family, should bring us some reprieve of the never ending battles."_

Kol had argued that it showed weakness in the family. An outright admittance that the Mikaelson family were not fit to rule the land. Their father had settle the argument and yet Klaus could not stand to have this invisible dagger held against his neck. Either marry this disposed loyalist or continue the fighting that was tearing the realm?

Rebekah had a feather brained notion that his uneasiness was because he harbored no love for the girl and that was why he was so reluctant of the proposal, but it was not because of some foolish notion as love, but that his pride had been wounded as his hand was being forced into marrying her.

The murmuring in the great hall had ceased and soon spread into the the throne room. He cast a quick glance to his younger brother Kol and sister Rebekah the two stood a step below him their attention drawn to the throne entrance as well.

He did not have long to mull about his current circumstances as the sound of approaching music filled the great hall first bounding off the stone wall and into the throne room. The first glimpse of the envoy was the musician leading way serenading the onlookers with a soft yet joyous tune. Rainfall of flower petals were not far off. A mixture of blue and yellow, the house colors of the late King, petals fell behind them as they made a grand spectacle for the entering figures.

Her appearance drew hushed whispers as she entered in a blue and silver dress. The bodice stitched with the sigil of her father's house and her mother's. Lady Caroline seemed to glide instead of walk ensnaring the attention of all. Tall and poised she entered the throne room her head held high and her bright and expressive blue eyes staring forward. There was no hiding the fire that raged behind them. Klaus had to admit that her performance was convincing. She looked demur and lovely but there was an intensity that made her inviting stare discourage any real attempt of interaction.

Stopping just a few feet from the throne her gaze traveled from his father, to him, and to his two siblings. A lovely smile graced her pink lips brightening the look on her face once more.

"Your grace." She knelt her head low the rest of her envoy followed suit.

The throne room once more fell into silence. Every courtier staring in awkward fascination at Klaus's father and his betrothal.

"Welcome, lady Forbes. You're most welcomed back into _**my**_ kingdom." The words were provocative but they did not sway her composure.

"I am glad to be back home." She rose her face bright and cheerful. Klaus smirked Lady Caroline was playing her part quite well.

His father had fallen for her act as a haughty and victorious smug look took hold of his face. He rose drawing the attention off Lady Caroline.

"It is with great pleasure that I announced the betrothal of my son, and heir, Niklaus to the Duchess of Grent, Lady Caroline Forbes." He motioned to Klaus. With a tight face he stepped before Caroline her bewitching blue eyes holding him longer than he cared to admit.

With a innocent smile she held her hand out a impish grin forming on her face. He stared at her hovering hand, dare he take this devil with a face of an angel's hand? He could feel the eyes of his father and siblings spurring him into taking her hand.

"I am in your care." She spoke softly as his hand took her own.

A thunderous crack of applause filled the room. Even their biggest critics were applauding at the sight of the two. His father clasped him beside his shoulder giving it a hardy whack of approval.

"If you will, my lady, permit me to escort you later to the gardens for a stroll?" his voice was tighter than he liked.

"I would be delighted your highness." With a graceful curtsy she turned back to the curious gazes of court. With a sweet appearance she made her way out of the throne room with as much fanfare as she had entering but with the open admiration of the court as they bowed low as she passed them.

Klaus watched in silence as his father and brother muttered amongst themselves about how agreeable his fiancé was. Even his sister made some jealous remark, all of them fooled by her deceptive act. How was it that he alone was worried? After today's brief interaction Klaus was certain of two things; Lady Caroline was a superb actor and that they had invited a bigger threat into their court then they first thought.

(a/n:There it is guys my first Klaroline multi-fic. I do apologize for any errors as It's late.. I hope you enjoy!)


	2. II: Forged In Darkness

Ch: II - Forged In Darkness

Caroline's fingers played with the tassels on one of her embroidered pillows. After her audience with the King, her ladies and servants had been shown to her suite of the castle. While her party of servants had been busy unpacking her gowns and personal items Caroline had been left to mull over her first audience. All the while her room was abuzz with idle chatter and excitement of courtly adventure in King Mikaelson's realm.

 _The King, more like usurper!_ she thought venomously tossing aside the pillow in her disgust. It would take most of her might to keep the revulsion from her face.

* * *

"I do believe you've succeeded in your little ruse." Caroline's longtime friend and lady-in-waiting, Katherine Petrova, could not hold back a devious look as she leaned against her ladies bed post, "The whole of court were all but falling over themselves to seek your favor."

"Hush!" Caroline reprimanded, "I thought you've learned by now that be it castle or hovel, private or in the streets, there is always a pair of ears listening."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "You really are too cautious."

Before Caroline could reprimand her another one of her ladies appeared.

"Lord Elijah and Princess Rebekah seeking an audience with you in the antechamber, my lady."

Katherine demeanor instinctively altered. The haughty air around her seemed to dissolve into a silent and virtuous facade. One that Katherine long ago developed as far as Caroline could recall.

Caroline gathered herself gripping onto Katherine's arm for support. Squaring her shoulders she and Katherine made their way to the waiting royals.

"Good evening ladies", Elijah greeted smoothly, "my brother has asked my sister and me to fetch you and your ladies for a leisurely stroll."

Caroline stared long at princess Rebekah and Lord Elijah, and at how starkly dressed the two were. Elijah was dressed in a dark tight fitting doublet embroidered with gold suns along the line of his shoulders. Caroline could not help but admire the lord's sophisticated look, especially in dark colors that made his grim but noble face seemed riddled with an air of mystery, although the same could not be said about his sister.

Princess Rebekah was more ostentatiously dressed in a sleeveless gown. Its bodice was tighter than any corset could have ever been, her full-length skirt layered between the different fabric of green chiffon, her hair elaborately coiffed in braids that knotted and twisted with amber plumage made her appearance, not that of a regal beauty but of a child playing the part.

"It will give you time to get a holding of the castle. After all Lady Caroline, it must all be new to you." Princess Rebekah tone was mocking but Caroline had been taunted by many more vicious and insecure beings.

"I am delighted. It will be like visiting an old friend." Caroline chirped in an all to pleasant tone, "Would you be ever so kind my lord to escort one of my ladies, perhaps, Katherine Petrova?"

"My lady!" Katherine face flushed slightly.

"It would be my pleasure." Elijah turned his attention to Katherine.

Rebekah scoffed shooting a revolted look to her brother and Katherine. Catching Rebekah by surprise Caroline took her hand in her own giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Let us follow suit, dear sister."

"What-" Rebekah was silenced as Caroline pulled her forward with unusual strength.

"I am quite excited to have such a beautiful sister as yourself princess Rebekah." Caroline feigned excitement.

"I am not your sister-"

"Of course, I am getting ahead of myself, but once your brother and I marry we will be and won't that be grand?"

Caroline noticed the stifled laugh of Katherine. Caroline knew she would have to scold her later but for the time being, she would have to keep her act up annoying Rebekah in the process was just a consolation to her effort.

"I've forgotten how lovely the weather is at this time around. I enjoyed many of days in the gardens of King Alaric's palace." Caroline said in a sing-song voice, "You would love it there princess."

"I hear that King Alaric's gardens have a variety of species of plants." Caroline examined Elijah's attempt to take control of the conversation.

"Why yes, yes it does my lord." Katherine answered sweetly returning his attention towards her, "The kingdom of Cirala is renowned all around the world for its rare species of plants; some that have yet to be discovered, my lord."

"Are you fond of plants lady Katherine?" Elijah asked sincerely his eyes had seemed to soften giving him a much more agreeable appearance.

"No, my lord, but my father was a bit of a novice botanist." A small smile brightened Katherine's face, "I recall many a day spent helping him collect samples of flowers from the woods near our family's land."

"That sounds absolutely tedious." Rebekah quipped as she pulled free from Caroline's grasp at last, "My brother should be able to escort you as well lady Caroline. I am in need of a less nauseating air than what is currently present."

Caroline noted the silent argument that Rebekah and Elijah exchanged with their eyes. One that did not last long as Rebekah in a dramatic flourish hurried far from them.

The group moved in silence after the departure of the princess. It was for the best she thought, after all, she would have to woo her husband-to-be if she were to get close to him.

It would not be the first time she had to be strong on her own. It was the very thing that launched her into adulthood.

 _The rocking and swaying of the boat could not match her fear. The tides within her very essence were raging harder than the sea._

 _She had clutched the vellum letter to her chest. The wax seal feeling fragile against her fingertips._

Caroline had spent a week aboard the ship terrified of what awaited her in the foreign land. At that time she was certain she would never see her country again but just as the tides had shifted that day so has it now for her for she was now back home and no one would take that from her.

The nice cool breeze shook her from her deep thoughts. She was genuinely awed at the sight of the garden. It had been her haven of comfort after her father's death and the first weeks of the war.

"It is a delight to see you, my lady." His dress was more relaxed than she would have cared for. Dressed in a dark olive breeches and silk chemise he was the epitome of a roguish prince.

"As am I my lord." her shining smile went up like a wall as she extended her arm to him.

She noticed the hesitant look in his eyes as he took her hand. Few men were astute enough to be cautious or suspicious of her. Her husband-to-be would prove to be a challenge.

"Please follow me through the water garden."

"Gladly, my lord," Caroline said with and adoringly. "How do you fair, my lord?"

"I am quite well my lady. I hope the accommodations are to your liking."

"Your concern touches me." she squeezed his hand gently feigning a timid glance. "It is more than I could ask for."

"Well, I hope your ladies and yourself are in good spirits. My father has planned a grand feast in celebration to our impending marriage."

"It is an honor to have been selected."

"I'm certain it is," his eyes narrowed as he seemed to weigh his words, "We are hardly in a position to choose."

Caroline did not miss his scornful tone and at any other time, she would have agreed with him. Prince Niklaus was not her first choice in this lifetime but she would not be so bold as to admit that. This had to be some kind of test.

"I recall a tale, my lord, from my governess," she said politely.

Their steps were slow as they passed beneath the canopy bed of vines, the steps descended to a lower section of the garden. Where canals brought fresh coursing water, exotic birds, and beautiful colored fish into the garden ponds.

"There once was a young maiden who was in love but her lord father would not consent. So she removed her heart and placed it into this very pond." She slowly stepped to the edge of the pool of water finding it difficult to stare at herself she focused on Katherine and lord Elijah's reflection. "The maiden fell into a deep sleep so her lord father, in vain, attempted to retrieve her heart, but it was no use, only her true love could retrieve it."

"And am I to guess that her true love was able to retrieve her heart and they wed?" Prince Klaus said in a weary tone.

A sad smile twitches onto her face, "On the contrary my lord, he drowned in the pond unable to find it."

"What a disturbing tale my lady." Katherine turned in feigned distress.

"The moral of the tale my governess had said, was that the young hardly know what love is." She turned to face her suspicious partner, "That it is for our elders to make the choice. Do you agree my lord?"

"Love drives a man's heart, it is duty that makes the man, Lady Caroline." An unreadable look fell on his brow. His lips tightened for a moment before his voice dropped to a deep treble "If I was a less dutiful son, I would have you in chains at this moment, as my desire for justice seeks satiation."

Caroline was genuinely stunned, his unusual burst of anger had thrown her off. Giving the prince time to storm past her and Lord Elijah struggling to explain his brother's damaging remarks.

Katherine was by her side in that short moment providing a steady arm for her baffled mistress.

"My brother has always been-" He was silent as soon as her hand went up.

"There is no need lord Elijah. It is quite clear that prince Niklaus is uneasy when I am in his presence. If you'll excuse me." She curtsied before turning back to the stone steps.

She showed control her face was impassive as she passed a few noblemen, Caroline would not give them any reason to be concerned.

"Lady Katherine, I expect you to _have_ a _sweet_ at tonight's banquet." she finally rasped out in a tight voice.

Katherine eyes were locked forward, "as you wish, my lady."

It was time for Caroline to start planting her seeds of discord.

* * *

 _(a/n:_ So I think I'll be updating every two weeks. Sorry again for any errors, between school, work, and raising my daughter I don't have much time to properly polish this! Enjoy! _)_


	3. III: Ensnared

CH III: Ensnared

Niklaus was pensive as he paced back and forth in the stables, his rage knowing no content. When he had first stormed into the stables he had taken the stable master and boy by surprise it had soon turned to fear with their master's growing rage. Klaus had dismissed them at once, but luck would not permit him a moment alone, as his brother Elijah was not long behind him. His breathing heavy with a frantic look on his face and eyes.

"Don't start Elijah. Just don't." Klaus hissed between his clenched teeth. Klaus could not explain to Elijah what had gone on in his mind that he would threaten Lady Caroline, he hardly knew himself. In truth, she was the epitome of a perfect lady. Well spoken, intelligent, demure, and unnervingly breathtaking.

"You must go to her and apologize to her." Elijah stern tone only encouraged his brother's rage.

"I will not be forced to apologize to some-" Elijah steps were quick. Elijah's fist had connected sending Klaus stumbling back his cheek reddening. The blow had left Klaus stunned for the briefest of moments. The burning sting on his cheek the only proof that he had been struck by his brother.

"She is not just some low-born you rutted around with years ago or these ladies in court that seek fortune." Elijah clasped Klaus' shoulders, "She is the rightful heir of Serion. We may refute it, but enough nobles in this realm have decided that it is enough of a claim to rip this kingdom apart!"

Klaus could not hold his outburst, "It must be so easy brother to dictate others' lives when yours is your own to control!"

Elijah remained silent but stern in the face as he pushed away from him.

"My life is not my own or do you forget your highness?"

Klaus knew all to well of his father's distaste for Elijah but he would not let it damper his rage. Klaus's lips pressed into a thin line his brow creased "Get out of my sight."

Elijah bowed with grace but his face remained dark, "As you wish, your grace"

His brother disappearing figure brought forth another wave of emotion, frustration. Sliding against the stable post he sunk to the damp dirt floor, only the soft neighs of the horses seem to penetrate through his stubborn thoughts.

He knew he had acted irresponsibly and now situation would be tense with Caroline. This type of rash and hasty behavior was not him; he would have expected Kol to behave like this, but not himself.

From the view of the stable, he could see the sun falling behind the West Tower not too far along the South Tower bell rang in threes signaling the end of the day and the creeping evening.

Preparations for the evening festivities were ending and the celebration was to begin soon, and his father would not take kindly to any tardiness or absence from his children

* * *

Caroline was meticulous on any plan of action. Katherine and her ladies were dressed to distraction but not to outshine. Caroline's outfit was a fitting style, a long golden dress with an empire waist and a one shoulder long sleeve made from sheer chiffon embroidered with golden leaves. Her golden hair had been braided while wet to make her golden locks twist into long tumbling curls. Pinning the hair with yellow pearl encrusted pins until she appeared like she was a water sprite, innocent and youthful none would ever suspect her true intentions.

Katherine had fussed all evening with her own dress a dark red off the shoulder gown that's bodice hugged tightly against her bosom. The asymmetrical skirt hung low from behind and showed more leg than what was appropriate. It was a style more fitting in Cirala and would surely draw the attention of the guest.

"My lady." Katherine knelt beside her lady her demeanor reserved, "We must make haste or risk offending the King."

Caroline glanced passed her friend, staring at her glowing reflection once more. Caroline was determined to have everyone's attention tonight. She motioned for her ladies to follow her as she turned from her reflection.

As far as her chambers were from the great hall, Caroline and her party could hear the festivities at full swing. The music merrily and enticing even had a few of her ladies eagerly chattering for a delightful dance amongst the younger noblemen. Yes, the celebration of her engagement had begun: drinks, food, and merriment would show no end. Despite the pleasant facade, Caroline was none too eager to spend an evening amongst her betrothed or his family, or the whole of court, a sentiment well shared by Niklaus himself.

A dour and dark look graced his face as he watched his younger brother debauch himself amongst the crowd of wonton ladies he kept in his company. Rebekah seemed to hover close by Elijah, who had yet to greet him since their afternoon quarrel.

Niklaus ignored the seductive looks of one of his brother's lovers as he bowed before his father. Dark haired with only a slight graying at his temple, the war had taken its toll on his father, aging him far more than someone his age. That was something his vain father could not stand and so styled himself and his family in lavish clothes. A dark red doublet with golden embroidery, his hands and neck were adorned with the crown jewels, his favorite of adornment, the symbol of his rule, the ring of Serion worn by all the Kings of Serion. His leather breeches and dark boots were also garishly embroidered with gold sprig design.

Niklaus could not deny his father's influence as he wore a dark olive doublet with silver lining and crescent pattern moons. His dark collared cloak rested on his broad shoulders with silver embroidered trim and silver broach that clasped at his shoulder. Niklaus would admit that while his father was foolish in his choice of appearance he was right when done correctly the person could be admired and intimidating.

The music had silenced as the herald announced his betrothed, "Duchess of Grent, the Lady Caroline Forbes."

The music resumed and many of the nobles had their attention on his bride even he could not hold back the shocking spectacle that his bride-to-be presented. Nothing had changed as far as he could tell but her beguiling appearance and tender bright blue eyes seemed to only make her look like a helpless lamb. Almost as if his eyes had called her attention to him she turned to murmur something to her ladies before she broke away from her large entourage and brought only the Lady Petrova trailing behind her.

Caroline had slowly weaved through the crowd of guest who greeted her with a passing introduction. It was the familiar voice that had Caroline standing in frozen shock. Tyler Lockwood, an old family friend, and her longtime childhood crush was mere footsteps away. The desire to run into his arms was oddly strong. Caroline could not help but admire the handsome man before her; chiseled cheeks and strong mouth that tempted her at the moment. Had it not been Katherine's gentle nudge she might have lost herself completely. Once the shock of surprise abated bewilderment took hold. After what was he doing here of all events? His family had been the first to declare against the new royal family. They were loyalists as far as she knew.

"Care! I can't-" he seemed to choke on his words an apprehensive look crossing his brow.

"Lord Lockwood, what a joy to see you here." Caroline tightened her hand in Katherine's as she heard the all too familiar and irritating voice.

True to her nature Rebekah arrived at the most inopportune time, her eyes giving a sick gleam of mischief as she stared at the trio.

"Princess Rebekah, you look ravishing." Tyler Lockwood's words had stung Caroline more than she would have cared.

"Yes, but not as fetching as you Lady Caroline." A mocking twinkle of her voice only made Caroline smile wider, "everyone in your household is dressed quite colorful."

"Cirala fashion is renowned." Katherine did not hide the mocking tone in her voice, "Though very few could comprehend the artistry."

"I see, I didn't realize vulgarity was an acquired taste?" Rebekah sniped back.

"Please excuse Lady Petrova, despite what you might think; our tongue is still new to her. Pardon us for any offense." Caroline bowed in mocked humility giving Katherine a pinch on her forearm, "If you will excuse us, my lady, I wish to greet His Grace and Prince Niklaus."

"Speak of the devil," Rebekah smirked as Niklaus stopped behind Caroline.

"Sister," Caroline turned to face him, her smile wilted quickly as his eyes seemed to scan over her, "my lady." He took her hand in his own, surprisingly his hands were softer than she expected of a renowned warrior such as himself.

"I hope you are in better spirits this evening your grace." Her soft touch and gentle voice sounded musical to him.

Niklaus noticed his sister watching for his reaction; surely Elijah had brought her into the fold of the events that had transpired in the early afternoon.

"I am touched by your concern my lady." he brought her hand to his lips. Cursing himself for enjoying the sweet scent on her skin. "Come, my father wishes to toast for our union." He pulled her close placing his hand on the small of her back as he pulled them away from the two.

Caroline could only nod as she was overwhelmingly perplexed at his sudden mood change, she had half expected a sourer greeting than these lovers touch. Trying hard to focus on the many curious looks by the court Caroline tried hard to focus on being as charming as possible.

Resting on the top platform in his throne lounged King Mikael. Caroline could not help but focus on the ring that rested on his hand. A burning fire sat in her stomach as she kept it at bay.

"Your majesty."

"Arise, Lady Caroline, come sit beside me as we feast in celebration. "

Caroline nodded following Klaus beside his father. He gave her a dashing smile before pouring her drink but it wasn't his charm that drew her attention. It was the fiery stare of Lord Lockwood. It frightened her and yet she was thrilled. As far as she recalled his temperament was always written on his face a sweet flaw in his courtly appearance.

"-a toast to this joyous union!" The joyous cheer in unison broke her attention.

"Darling," he whispered into her ear a frightening chill tumbled down her back, as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"To peace!" he shouted to the cheering crowd.

Caroline could hardly speak as she felt the warm soft feel of lips against her own. A gentle but controlled kiss that drew joyful laughter and louder appraisal. As swiftly as it had happened their lips parted, she felt dazed for a moment, yet sobered at the set of dark eyes that stared at her with a sense of betrayal.

"Will you dance, my lady?" Niklaus asked softly his fingers wrapping around a loose lock of hair.

"Of course." she responded flatly still distracted by the dark pair of eyes staring in their direction.

Katherine watched as her lady walked in arm with the prince. Katherine was no fool she could tell her lady was in distress but she could not afford to stray from her mistress plan.

"Lady Petrova." Elijah's voice startled the brunette as she gathered the appropriate demeanor for the noble lord.

"Lord Elijah, what an honor." she attempted to curtsey but he gestured her to halt.

"There is no need." his eyes seemed glued onto her face almost searching for something.

"I see you were able to speak with his highness. He is in a more amiable mood with my lady." she laughed lightly her gaze not on the dancing pair but on the sitting oaf of a king.

"I do believe so." his voice was tight and hard. Obviously, it was not the case but she needed to put herself in front the King.

"Is there something the matter Lady Petrova? Am I keeping you?" He was far more focused on her than she thought.

Katherine smiled placing a gentle touch to the lord's forearm, "No my lord. I am just always on alert for my mistress' needs."

Alas, the music had ended but unfortunately for Katherine, the couple had decided to greet those in the room.

"Would you care to dance my lady?" the question was innocent enough but for someone like the noble lord, it sounded almost indecent.

"I'm afraid my lord I am not much of a dancer." she flushed in false embarrassment.

"I can show you." he mumbled slightly clearing his throat in an attempt to clear away his embarrassment of such a proposal.

Katherine for the first time the evening met his gaze staring into his dark eyes admiring his genuine embarrassment. Against her better thought, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Another time my lord, if you'll excuse me."

Katherine spotted Caroline with a sigh of relief the pair were once again rejoining the King.

"It won't work." Princess Rebekah biting tone stopped her in her place.

Katherine kept her composure. "What do you mean your highness?"

"Don't play innocent. I'm not as naive as the rest and I see right through you." her brows furrowed, "Stay away from Elijah, he is far more trusting to trash, like yourself, than he should be."

Katherine stumbled back as the blonde pushed past her a snobby look on the princess' face as she exited the hall.

"I do believe your lady has offended my sister in some way." Klaus teased as they had watched the slightly tense moment.

"Lady Katherine is new to the ways of our people. I do apologize for any offense she may have given."

"No offense, it just seems she's caught the eyes of a certain person." he chuckled as he tore at the piece of loaf in hand.

Caroline smiled while glancing at the approaching brunette her eye downcast, a sign of her growing annoyance. Caroline took a large chug of the red wine before her the evening had proven to be a bit more unbelievable than she would have thought. Prince Niklaus was behaving himself like an infatuated man, to the delight of the court and his father.

With small jokes, quick but intimate touches or gestures, truly a romantic sight but for all his effort Caroline remained wary of his motives. One did not act one way and then the other way without some motive behind it. She humored him of course but she was far too experienced in the game; after all, she had had far more practice at this than he had.

Klaus kept a close eye on Elijah and his siblings despite the distracting conversation he made with Lady Caroline he noticed his solemn brother's constant glances to the Lady Petrova.

'He has a type I'll give him that.' He thought silently amused at his brother's fondness for the less fortunate.

Klaus returned his attention to the blonde beauty sitting beside him her elegant demeanor made her a fitting match alone to be a crowned princess, but it was something else about her, something he couldn't put a finger. There was something just beneath the surface of regal elegance that made her irresistible and that was something that vexed him far more than enthralled him.

"Your highness?" Caroline stared at him one brow raised.

"I'm sorry my lady." he fought to gain some composure, "could you repeat yourself?"

"I only said that my journey here was quite long and the wine here so rich that I find myself a bit faint." she bit her lower lip gently as her eyelashes fluttered softly, "Would you grant us leave?"

"Of course," he rose from his seat offering her a supportive arm, "I will escort you my-"

"I don't want to bother you with such my lord and I'm certain our guest will find it rude if we both disappear for the night." she took a hold of his arm as she rose, "good night, my prince."

The last phrase sounded seductive to him as moved from the table. His father to absent-minded in his drink, to notice his bride-to-be taking her leave. Typical of a ruler whose glory days were far behind him.

* * *

Katherine had signaled to her other companions their time for merriment was at an end. Caroline remained silent for most of their walk to their chambers only stopping to once again smile at any drunken noble stumbling out in the corridors.

"I am sorry my lady." Katherine began with a heavy tone, "I'm afraid I was unable to do as you ordered."

"Dear friend," Caroline said with the lightest of tone, "you're far less observant than I. You did exactly as I commanded."

Standing at the doors of her chamber was valet of the King, he gave a quick bow before he turned to Katherine.

"May I speak to you lady in private, Lady Caroline?" his attention focused on Katherine still.

"Why yes, you may. Do not linger for too long Lady Katherine." Caroline motioned to one of her ladies to open her chamber door.

As she moved to the entrance Caroline shot a quick glance. Katherine's eyes had lit up for a moment a positive sign of a job well done.

Caroline fought hard to keep herself from laughing out loud because now the real game had begun.

(A/n: Sorry for the late update I wanted to write a longer chapter. Again sorry for the errors. I hope you enjoy and review!)


	4. IV: Loyalty

The Beggar Princess

Ch: IV - Loyalty

Elijah was as restless to continue his evening duties in the one placed he detested the most. The high council, where all business involving the crown, the realm, and its people were discussed and as always he listened to Ser Donovan read the account for the evening. High on the priority list as every evening since he had sat in the council was the rebellion, the only minor issue that needed the attention of the council was the date of his brother's marriage.

"If we can begin I would like to settle on a date of the union for our Crowned Prince and Duchess Forbes." He looked at the list of dates chosen by the Eminent Eüllo. "His Eminence believes that an auspicious day would bring great blessings for the union while providing hope to those in the land."

Kol smothered chuckle, "Why not have them marry on the day father took the crown. That was truly an auspicious day."

Kol's comment earned him a disapproving look from Elijah, "What day is more auspicious than the Treath celebration."

"As you say brother the festivities along with the celebration should lift the spirits of the people." Kol gasped in a feign attempt of surprise, "but I had forgotten about the rebelling lords and commoners."

"Reports from the Southeastern camps have seen a dramatic drop in rebel activity. The lords in the region report that the calm brought to the countryside has seen a return to commerce to villages and the fields harvest is on their way", Elijah announced in a steady tone.

"Yet, Lord Elijah, in the West I have heard by my own brother's account that the forces there have tripled in the last few days." Lord Salvatore Damon, a raven-haired upstart that had somehow been elevated to a Lord important enough to be in the chamber.

"Who cares about the West? Nothing but bought title lords, no offense Lord Salvatore, and vineyards." Kol said mockingly. "Moreover what do we care for a region of field peasants?"

"These are our people-"

"Who are killed by their neighbors, their countrymen." Kol interjected, "Honestly brother, we didn't have much issue killing them before when we were seizing the throne and kingdom, but now split hair over them liking us."

"I hate to agree with his highness but he is right. Crush the Western lords; the longer we wait In hope that they will be pacified by the marriage the more time we give the disgruntled villagers to side with them." Damon seemed far too pleased at his idea.

"And if we continue we ignite the tempered flames of the nobles who have settled down in other regions." Elijah slammed his fist on the table.

Staring down the three individuals in the room Kol and Lord Damon were like vicious dogs ready to strike the first blow between one another; meanwhile, Ser Donovan was the only one who had remained silent on the matter

"And you Ser Donovan, while do you choose to remain silent on such matters?" Elijah had a hard time containing his anger.

Ser Donovan cleared his throat pausing for a moment to stare at the three noblemen before him, "The people are not so easily distracted my lord. They certainly desire a return to normalcy but to wager it all on a royal marriage, forgive me, but it seems a foolish gambit."

Elijah's control was waning he was at his wit's end; Elijah slowly rose from his seat his eyes locked on all three.

"I see we will not have any progress today gentlemen. I think we can end our conversation for today." Elijah dismissed the three councilmen present.

He was quick to the door passing by the three and not bothering to offer his hand for courtesy, Elijah was in no mood for courtly decorum. While in the past the appearance of Niklaus was sporadic, the King's was completely absent. As always his father, and brother, Niklaus, had left the running of the country to him, and while 10 men were to sit at the table few bothered to come insulted by the absence of their King and Crowned Prince Niklaus, but it was nothing new for Elijah

Elijah could hardly remember the softer years of his youth, a vague image of what his father remained in his mind but since the day his mother remarried Mikael Mikaelson had shown to be far more hands-off, especially when it came to him and his older brother, Finn, well-being. If it was a task that was not to his liking he would ignore it completely. In truth in his younger years, his step-father had a great distaste for him and his brother. When his younger siblings had been born he did well to push them behind. After all, Mikael was a Duke; so naturally, his children took precedent over step-children whose father had been an Earl.

Despite the effort he threw to separate his siblings Elijah had been close to each one. Niklaus had carried the years of Mikael's pressure of perfection as well as his criticisms when he fell short of his expectations. He was good at shaming the two of them simultaneously; one for not meeting his expectation and the other for realizing his best wasn't that. Yet when the war had started Mikael had called on him for the support of his claim. He had given Mikael control of his father's army all in the hopes of receiving in some vain attempt at acknowledgment.

It was in those months that Mikael proved the ever masterful manipulator, praising Elijah for his genius over his tactics, but giving the credit for the victory to Niklaus. Elijah scowled at the memory of his jealousy and truthfully his desperation for fatherly affectionate.

Even in his darkest thoughts, Elijah would recognize the familiar voices of Lady Petrova whose soft voice echoed up the courtyard. Simply fashioned in a long sleeved dark emerald linen dress her hair was done in a plaited fashion, atop her dark crown of hair was a silver circlet encrusted with emeralds.

" _My lady the fabrics you've chosen were beautiful."_ Her cheerful tone was uplifting tugging a small smile to the somber lord.

" _I hope Prince Niklaus approves of it._ " Lady Caroline had a soft smile and a softer way of speaking.

"What a sight to behold, no Lord Elijah?" Elijah mood spoiled in an instant as he slid his glance to his side.

"Yes, I am glad that Lady Caroline is in good spirits."

"I was more interested in the tasty little brunette." Elijah swallowed his building rage.

"You know very well that disgracing a lady-in-waiting for her royal highness is a punishable offense."

"I'm glad to see that Prince Kol has been spared of such punishments." Damons eyes locked with Elijah's, " anywas she isn't a princess yet,"

Lord Salvatore leaned lazily against the balcony railing his eyes always holding a mocking gleam.

"What do you need?" his patience thin with the upstart noble.

"I'm appalled by your gruffness. I only wish to admire the view." his voice was perverse it was enough to earn him a threatening look from Lord Elijah.

The cheery laughter below was the only thing that could divert his attention from the smug face of Damon Salvatore. Spinning and leaping gracefully below, Lady Petrova's danced for her Lady Caroline. Elijah was mesmerized by Katherine's graceful steps and dainty movement as she seemed to lose herself to a song only she could hear.

"She has quite a skill doesn't she?" A growing anger burned in Elijah's stomach at Damon's remark.

Before he could retort he spotted a familiar faced heading towards the joyful scene.

" _Sister!"_ Caroline called out in joy stopping in mid-step to curtsy as if remembering herself.

A look of disgust fell on his sister's face, _"Hello, Lady Caroline."_

" _How is your day, your highness?"_ Caroline asked pushing past Katherine to grab Rebekah's hand.

" _Dull as always."_ Her eyes scanning the chipper duchess, _"Would you care to take a stroll?_

" _I'd be delighted."_ She motioned to her ladies once more leading the way with Princess Rebekah on her arm.

He felt a mixture of feelings at the departure of Katherine Petrova but the winning feeling was relief that she was no longer within Damon Salvatore's leering gaze.

"It's odd, there isn't much to see on the eastern wing, just one way to the city walls." He could hardly hold back the amused look on his face, "Isn't where the former Queen-" Elijah did not need to hear the rest his feet had taken off before the old snake could finish his false realization.

He ran quickly down the stairway, he could not understand his siblings' obsession of making the girl miserable. After all, no one in his family was free of their own crimes; each had a stained hand in the bloody aftermath of the noble family. From afar he spotted the group near Aurous Keep he was stunned by his sister's viciousness, a false smile on her face but cynical look in her eyes was enough of a confession of her intentions.

Caroline hadn't understood why Princess Rebekah had insisted on the east wing, the battlements, the city wall, and Keep was the only thing to see there.

"I'm sure you know the full history surrounding the Aurous Keep?"

"No, unfortunately, the keep must have been built during my absence."

Rebekah pursed her lips whether trying to hold back a laugh or smile Caroline did not enjoy not knowing.

"At your time it may have been known as the Beata Keep. Do you want to know why it was changed?"

Uneasiness seemed to pass Princess Rebekah's ladies something was not right. At the moment she glanced for the briefest of second to Katherine as she played around the small ring on her pinky finger.

"Why yes, yes I would," she said with a steady voice and a soft smile.

Rebekah velvety laugh did little to shake Caroline's resolve as she followed the blonde up the steps to the city wall.

"As you may have heard my father's army was less than a fortnight away from the city gates." Princess Rebekah this time had linked her arm around Caroline's arm, a chill running down Caroline's body, "The late Queen Justine had been going mad since the departure of your uncle, late King Emil, into battle. Many in the castle were worried for her, but mostly for her children's safety, so in her paranoia, she did the only thing she thought safe. Immurement."

Rebekah's fingers dug into Caroline's arm keeping her close to her side, "She ordered the guards to seal them in Beata keep until the King's return, but as you know my brother Nik had slain him during the Battle of Stead. Her madness seemed to quicken behind those walls, one guard recalls hearing her shouting for her mother. Once the gates were open my father was quick to locate Queen Justine but what they found," she gave a haughty laugh and devilish smile to Caroline and the murmuring group of ladies.

Rebekah moved onto the allure of the wall the view of the kingdom and the majesty's road was breathtaking but Caroline could hardly admire the view as Rebekah pulled her closer to her.

"They found her ghastly white her once luxurious hair of gold matted and wild. Her clothes were covered in her own filth and blood. The smell of the keep was daunting and well," she chuckled once more, "many of seasoned soldiers could not believe the things they saw. In one corner laid the tiny body of the princess her head bashed in by her mother. In Queen Justine's bed were the bloated bodies of the young crown princes. For such a heinous crime my father hung her from the castle-"

Rebekah head jostled from the force of the blow, there was a gasp of shock from all that were present. Caroline watched in disbelief as Katherine stood in front of the injured princess her eyes burning. Rebekah cupped her injured cheek the warm feeling of blood flowed slowly in her hands.

"How dare you!" she screeched madly staring wildly at Caroline and Katherine. "I will have your hands for daring to-"

"Rebekah!" Everyone turned to the short of breath noble. Rebekah looked frightened for the briefest of moment.

The gathered ladies knelt in unison their eyes downcast as they cleared the way for Elijah. Katherine exchanged the briefest of look at Elijah before stepping behind him. There was no hiding the fierce anger of his sister but he would not make a spectacle in front of gossiping tongues. Taking her by her forearm they walked further down the walkway.

"I want that bitch's hands!" her words trembled out with rage as she shot a daggered look to the defiant brunette.

"What are you doing here? Why would you bring Lady Caroline?" he shook his sister with anger.

"You're mad at me!" she pulled away from him her anger redirected to him, "I did nothing wrong that rabid bitch-"

"Enough! You brought Lady Caroline for some malicious game and you've paid the price for it." He dabbed his sleeve against his sister's wet cheek, the wound was small but her face had already begun to discolor, "have your ladies take you to my chambers. I will summon a physician to tend to this."

"I want that girl punished." She slapped his hand away tears of rage burning in her dark blue eyes.

"We cannot or risk upsetting her mistress." Rebekah scowled pushing past her brother her eyes burning with unquenched anger.

Caroline stepped back as Rebekah stormed down the stone steps Caroline flashed a condemning glare to Katherine.

"Lady Caroline, I apologize for whatever my-", Caroline rose her hand finding it harder to control her anger.

"Thank you for showing mercy, my Lord." Caroline turned away from him making her way down and away from the accursed place.

Katherine remained behind her eyes low and her head down as Elijah stood before her, "I am deeply sorry."

Elijah tipped her head back his eyes locking with her own eyes, he was somehow always prone to losing himself to their dark pull, her scent was intoxicating and for a moment his rage turned into frustrating control. He scanned her delicate face, her gentle eyes, her pouty lips, and her slender creamy neck that had a silver chain resting around it. An all too familiar silver chain that had once rested on his mother's neck now adorned itself between the valley of Katherine's breasts.

It had been her wedding gift from his step-father and it was never far from her even in her final moments she had clutched the metal in her hand as she clung onto it for some strength. Elijah pushed her away far too roughly but he felt betrayed and embarrassed. The sudden realization that the innocence he had seen in her had been all in his mind. This confused and frighten beauty was no better than any of the title seeking wretches that clung to his brother Kol's attention.

"Excuse me." It was all he could muster as he hurried away from Katherine.

With Elijah's hasty departure Katherine stood by herself on the city wall steps Katherine had a terrible feeling of loneliness that she hated admitting to herself.

Katherine dragged her feet as she made her way back to her lady and for good reason; she had acted irrationally to Princess Rebekah's taunts. Rebekah's plan had been obvious the moment she had uttered Caroline's family members' name. Even with that knowledge, she had felt the rage and disgust that Rebekah had provoked from Caroline.

Caroline would certainly be harsh with her for the next few days but she was certain she was not hated by her. Outside her ladies chamber door, she took a deep breath to brace herself for the silent treatment Caroline would surely give her.

Katherine was wrong as she felt the palm of her lady's hand against her face, the barrage of strikes alternated from subtle blows to head to close-fisted whacks to Katherine's back.

"I should have you whipped!" Caroline ragged breathing made her words shake, "How could you be so foolish!"

"I do not apologize for defending-" Katherine snapped back as she stumbled away from Caroline's assault, "-you."

Katherine stared in stunned disbelief, the ragged breathing had not been Caroline pent up anger but that of a distraught and sobbing friend. Trails of tears came down like a waterfall on Caroline's face as the stained her cheeks.

Caroline struggled to compose herself, struggled to turn off the anger, the hurt, the fear, that had all come out after Rebekah had been struck. The awkward silence of the on looking ladies had Katherine motioning them out. Taking Caroline in her arms she whispered gently her apology.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

Caroline's shoulder shook violently as she let her guard down, despite it being against her better interest, she showed the weakness she had been afraid of others seeing, "I don't- I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't think I'm strong enough to withstand such viciousness." her words came out in a jumbled mess.

"You are Caroline. You are." Katherine reassured as she gently guided Caroline to her bed, "I promise you, you will not break. I've seen you survive on nothing but on that strength."

Easing her lady into bed Katherine spoke softly as unburden her lady of her slippers and loosened the lace on her tight bodice. Katherine stood silently by Caroline's bedside for a few minutes until she was certain she had fallen to sleep, she could hardly blame her for the emotional exhaustion she felt. Taking a seat by the edge of the bed Katherine watched in silent vigilance of her sleeping mistress.

 _ **A/n:**_ Hi guys I'm back with another long, unedited, chapter and I hope you guys bear with me on these chapters. Next chapter there will be more Klaroline I promise! I hope you guys enjoy it and again please review.


End file.
